Research will be carried out to test methods for improving adherence to cardiovascular health behavior change programs. Three areas will be considered: obesity, exercise management, and adherence to antihypertensive medication regimens. Changes in these areas are prescribed commonly for the treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease, but poor adherence is almost universal. Behavioral procedures, which have been effective in the treatment of a number of disorders, will be tested to develop a transportable treatment package for improving adherence in these three areas. In addition, several novel approaches will be evaluated, namely family intervention for obesity and hypertension, and work site treatment for exercise management. A large population laboratory for obesity and hypertension research will provide a unique opportunity for long-term evaluation of patients who have completed our programs. This will allow us to determine the maintenance of behavior changes and physiological changes such as weight reduction, decreases in blood pressure, lipid reduction, and so forth.